Angel Azul
by FlorenciaVII7
Summary: Durante el reinado de Saga en el santuario, se encuentra con una vieja amiga que le robo el corazon hace mucho, pero ella siente un terrible dolor al recordar que su libertad fue arrebetada por el.
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Azul**

Durante el reinado de Saga en el santuario, se encuentra con una vieja amiga que le robo el corazon hace mucho, pero ella siente un terrible dolor al recordar que su libertad fue arrebetada por el.

Bueno como sabran es mi primer fanfic, esto es algo de historia de Saint Seiya y su autor es Masami Kurumada, algunos personajes no son mios (bueno solamente dos o tres son mios), OC x Saga (soy nueva asi que siempre me equivoco) Disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>"Desde que nací, siempre vi que el mundo era como una jaula... pero perdí mi libertad... gracias a ese hombre..."<em>

_Cap 1: Reencuentro._

Miraba todo a su alrededor, veía como la gente la miraba con asco y le daban ganas de matarlos, lo único que la calmaba era mirar el cielo, se sentía libre de esas miradas, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba.

_ Hermana, debemos irnos.

La joven miro su hermana, eran gemelas, pero tenía ojeras oscuras, piel pálida, ojos marrones oscuros sin brillo y un cabello marrón oscuro desordenado que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, en su frente había una cicatriz en forma de espinas que estaba cubierta por el flequillo desordenado que tenía y tenia la boca cocida, formando una sonrisa, por el maltrato que tuvo.

_ Ya voy Flor, no me digas hermana porque nos están buscando y además seriamos llamadas zombies por nuestros ojos, llámame por mi nombre.

_ De acuerdo, Eco.

Eco era la hermana gemela de Flor, pero ninguna de las dos sabe quien nació primero. Ella tenia el cabello blanco nieve lacio corto desmechado y cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojeras claras, piel pálida, ojos azul oscuro sin brillo como los de su hermana, pero tenia la misma cicatriz, solo que esta estaba alrededor de su cuello cubierta por un vendaje y tenia la misma sonrisa cocida que su hermana.

Habían escapado de su hogar por el maltrato que recibían de su familia, por tener la habilidad de sentir, como ellas lo llamarían, auras que representaban las vidas de las personas, eran perseguidas por ser acusadas de asesinato, pero ellas no habían matado a nadie, pasaron 8 años y seguían siendo perseguidas, pero después de un tiempo dejaron el caso cerrado. Llegaron a Rodorio en la noche, no descansaron y siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada al Santuario de Ahtena vigilada por guardias.

_ ¿Como vamos a entrar? La entrada esta vigilada.

_ Entonces tendremos que distraerlos.

Comenzó a emanar un aura fría, creando una ilusión hacia los guardias, lograron distraerlos y entrar sin problemas, pero fue muy corta su suerte, ya que el caballero de plata, Shaina, las encontró cuando intentaban buscar un escondite.

_ ¿Quienes son ustedes invasores?

Se prepara para atacar, ambas voltean y la ven, por suerte no las reconocio, ya que tenian capuchas que le cubrian todo el cuerpo y la mitad de la cara, mostrando solamente los labios.

_ ¿Que hacemos? Su aura es fuerte.

_ Es obvio, la distraemos y nos escondemos hasta ir por la cabeza de ese hombre.

Shaina queda algo sorprendida al sentir el Cosmos de ambas chicas.

_ Así que pueden ver mi Cosmos. ¿Quienes son estas niñas? Sus Cosmos son muy grandes, es comparable a un cabellero dorado.

Ambas hermanas se preparan para atacar, por lo que escucharon supieron que las auras que veian era lo que llamaban Cosmos, pero decidieron atacar a distancia.

_ Vamos.

_ Si.

Empiesan a elevar su Cosmos, concentrandolos en el punto de ataque.

_ ¡Sombra de engranajes!

_ ¡Hielo Eterno!

Los ataques se fusionan, forman glaciares oscuros y lograron alejar a la amazona, comenzaron a correr pero fueron rodeadas por soldados, aunque los derrotan con un solo golpe y siguen corriendo, pero aun estaban exaustas por no haber descansado. Habian pasado dos horas y seguian corriendo, ambas hermanas estaban exaustas y no podrian seguir peleando.

_ Hermana, ya no puedo seguir, estoy agotada, debemos buscar un lugar para descanzar.

Eco miro a su hermana agotada por correr y pelear, ella comenzaba a sentirse agotada y decidio buscar un lugar en donde dormir sin que se dieran cuenta de ellas.

_ Tranquila, podremos descanzar en el templo de Aries, al parecer todos en el Santuario pueden sentir nuestro Cosmos, debemos aprender a disminuir nuestro poder, sino nos costara nuestra libertad. Rapido! Casi llegamos!.

Subir las escaleras hizo que se agotaran mas, pero lograron llegar al templo y decidieron dormir en la habitacion, ya que al parecer, nadie custodiaba el templo.

_ Es cierto que el caballero de Aries esta en Jamir, nos da una ventaja de usar su templo como escondite, pero ahora descancemos Flor, dentro de unas horas todo estara bien.

_Si, buenas noches hermana.

_Descanza.

Cerraron la puerta con llave y corrieron las cortinas para que nadie las viera y se las arreglaron para dormir, dejandose caer en los sueños. Pensaron que todo estaria bien, pero alguien supo que estaban escondidas en el templo, alguien a quien Eco odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzo a amanecer, Eco desperto al ver un rayo de luz que provenia de la ventana, vio a su hermana que aun estaba dormida y no quiso moletarla, ambas estaban palidas del cansancio. Sintio que alguien se acercaba al templo, ya que durante la noche logro poner trampas cerca de la puerta.

_ (Rapido, vayanse, hemos estado huyendo desde hace años, pero por suerte aprendimos a usar nuestro poder, claro que a mi me toco la peor de las suertes, maldigo al destino por haber hecho esto a mi y a mi hermana)

Espero hasta que se fueran pero siguieron ahi, Flor habia despertado hace unos minutos y se entero de que las habian encontrado, ya no podrian seguir peleando, pues no habian comido nada desde hace dias y por el cansancio no podrian huir.

_ ¿Que hacemos? hemos agotado lo que quedaba de nuestra energia, y no hemos comido nada desde hace una semana, apenas hemos logrado dormir.

_ No podemos seguir encerradas, si seguimos en este estado moriremos de hambre, pero tampoco quiero estar encerrada en una jaula!.

Pensar en eso las puso entre la espada y la pared, no lograron aguantar y se desmayaron, dejando que los soldados las capturaran y llevaran a la enfermeria. Flor y Eco despertaron pero aun estaban con una apariencia muy palida, pero tenian su condicion de salud terrible, tenian brasaletes que les impedia usar su Cosmos, algunas partes de sus cuerpos estaban vendadas y habian cambiado sus ropas, escucharon que alguien se acercaba, eran dos doncellas que traian bandejas con comida.

_ Buenos dias, veo que han descansado bien.

Eco estaba algo confundida y al mismo tiempo enojada por los brasaletes, seguidamente le hace una pregunta a la doncella.

_ Disculpe, pero cuanto tiempo hemos quedado inconcientes?

_ Tres dias, el patriarca las vio en un estado lamentable y decidio mantenerlas vajo su vigilancia, vendra dentro de un momento, con permiso.

Ambas reaccionaron distinto, pero Eco estaba aun mas furiosa al escuchar la noticia, quiso destruir los brasaletes y escapar cuanto antes con su hermana, pero no pudo, sabiendo que serian perseguidas de nuevo. Las doncellas se retiraron dejando el alimento, por lo que comenzaron a comer despacio. Habia pasado una hora y Flor decidio dormir un rato mas, mientras que Eco decidio esperar a que "esa" persona viniera, pero se distrajo viendo el cielo desde la ventana.

_ De seguro estara tomando vino con otra de sus sirvientas y haciendo su nidito de amor con ellas, en verdad es un estupido acosador pervertido, agradesco a los dioses que me escape y no termine como ellas.

_ Es porque Quiss guardarte para un caso especial, pero usted dice que agradesco ESO mi, me gusta verte enojado.

Escuchar eso la puso avergonzada como un tomate y grito en forma aguda que por accidente, desperto a su hermana de un golpe.

_ Tttt tu - tu ... MADLITO, NO me asusta campana TE cortó la cabeza!.

_ Hermana, lo conoces?

_ Si... lamentablemente, lo conosco desde hace 8 años, de seguro escuchaste la historia que te conte de "ese hombre".

Flor quedo sorpendida al recordar el dolor de su hermana en aquel entonces.

_ Acaso el es... ese hombre?

Eco asiente en silencio, mostrando una mirada melancolica y triste al recordar su pasado. El patriarca impostor se saca el casco y la mira, mostrandose unos ojos rojos y un cabello color negro acompañado con una sonrisa malvada, acariciandole el rostro palido de la joven, conservando la melancolia en su rostro.

_ Al fin regresaste, mi angel azul.

_ Saga ...

Sin darse cuenta derrama una lagrima por el dolor que tuvo que resistir por tanto tiempo, estaba frente a la persona que la habia lastimado, que le habia arrebatado su libertad y sin darse cuenta, su corazon comenzaba a sentirse raro al sentir contacto con la mano de aquella persona.

_ Mph, pasaron 8 años y no cambiaste nada, no vengas aqui como si fueramos parientes o algo asi, acosador pervertido.

Al escuchar eso, Flor solto una risa que la hizo explotar, pero se tapo la boca para no interrumpir el ambiente.

_ (Acosador, pervertido... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hermana, si que eres buena poniendo apodos).

Eco se empezaba a incomodar, mostrando mas enojo que de costumbre, haciendo que se levantara de la cama, agarrando el casco y la mascara de patriarca y poniendolas en la cabeza y cara de Saga, agarrandolo del brazo y llevarlo fuera de la habitacion.

_ Hasta que no haya mejorado, no vengas, o sino terminare arrancandote la cabeza.

Aun emanando un aura asesina, el patriarca impostor mostrando una sonrisa, satisfecho por la respuesta de la muchacha, le acaricia una vez mas el rostro.

_ Te has vuelto fuerte, pero no dejare de insistir, hasta que al fin seas mia.

De mala gana, le aleja la mano y se encierra en la habitacion, golpeando furiosa la pared causando algunas grietas.

_ Hermana...

_ Tch, despues de tantos años, aun sigues siendo repugnante Saga...desearia que nada de esto hubiera pasado!.

Vuelve a reintagrarse en la cama, tratando de volver a dormir y olvidar lo sucedido y preguntandose porque sintio esas palpitaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para algunos les explicare la duda del nombre (por las dudas) en el que me inspire: Eco (en en griego antiguo, Ἠχώ: <em>Êkhố<em>) es una ninfa de la montaña del monte Helicon que amaba su propia voz. Fue criada por ninfas y educada por las Musas. era una ninfa de cuya boca salían las palabras más bellas jamás nombradas. En cuanto a las palabras ordinarias, se oían de forma más placentera. Esto molestaba a Hera, celosa de que Zeus, su marido, pudiera cortejarla como a otras ninfas. Y así sucedió. Cuando Hera descubrió el engaño, castigó a Eco quitándole la voz y obligándola a repetir la última palabra que decía la persona con la que mantuviera la conversació de tomar la iniciativa en una conversación, limitada sólo a repetir las palabras ajenas, Eco se apartó del trato humano. Retirada en el campo, Eco se enamoró del hermoso pastor Narciso, hijo de la ninfa Leiriope de Tespia y del dios-rio Cefiso. Eco lo seguía todos los días sin ser vista, pero uno de ellos, debido a una impertinencia al pisar una rama, Narciso la descubrió. Eco buscó ayuda de los animales del bosque como ninfa que era, para que le comunicaran a Narciso el amor que ella sentía, ya que ella no podía contarlo. Una vez que Narciso supo esto, se rió de ella, y Eco volvió a su cueva y permaneció allí hasta morir.**

**Tambien me habia inspirado en Echo de Pandora Hearts: La sirviente personal de Vincent. Ella no tiene emociones, como una marioneta, y toma las palabras de Vincent como leyes. Oz la llama "Echo-chan". Lucha con cuchillas que salen de sus largas mangas. Puede parecer que Vincent la atesora, pero realmente no se preocupa mucho.**

Perdon si esta algo incompleto, soy nueva y me costara hacerlo bien, ya hare otro capitulo. espero que lo disfruten, saludos n_n.


	2. Fuerza y Justicia

Bueno, perdón si me tarde esque la escuela me esta matando el cerebro XD me volví zombie XD XD, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: <span>Fuerza y Justicia<span>

Había pasado una semana desde que Eco y Flor estaban bajo vigilancia, pero Eco seguía molesta por la visita anterior del "patriarca", que incluso llegaba a acosarla, cosa que terminaba con una paliza doble de las jóvenes. Como ya no podrían seguir ocultando su existencia, decidieron entrenar para obtener las Armaduras de Pavo Real y de Horologium, tenían las llaves para que pudieran volver a ser libres, por lo que habían entrenado lo suficiente para hacer frente a un ejercito completo, eso puso de celos a los aspirantes y soldados, por fortuna tenían puestas sus mascaras. Había llegado el día en que conseguirían sus armaduras, el combate empezó y habían derrotado a sus contrincantes de un solo golpe, lo que dejo a todos los espectadores asombrados con la boca abierta y haber ganado las armaduras sin ningún problema, presentando la las nuevas amazonas, Eco de Pavo Real y Flor de Horologium, mientras que Saga, en su personalidad buena, dibujaba una sonrisa orgullosa detrás de la mascara por Eco, pero su otra personalidad dibujo la misma sonrisa, pero llena de maldad y del deseo de poseerla. Era de día y ambas se fueron a entrar en calor para comenzar la mañana.

_ Hermana, crees que si nosotras logramos convertirnos en caballeros dorados, ¿podremos ser fuertes y servir a la diosa Athena?

Ambas se habían sacado las mascaras, ya que estaban en un lugar alejado de los hombres. La mascara de Eco tenia dibujada dos líneas azul oscuro debajo de ambos ojos como si fueran lágrimas, mientras que la mascara de Flor tenia dibujada una sonrisa rojo oscuro.

_ Si, de eso no hay duda…pero si lo logramos podremos irnos a ver el mundo, siempre quise ir a Canadá.

_Yo desearía ir a Paris, como algunos dicen es el país mas romántico.

_ Yo que tu no pensaría eso Flor, además escuche que el caballero de Acuario es francés, tal vez el te ayude con el idioma y el turismo.

_ ¿En serio? (con ojos llenos de brillo por la noticia, mientras que a Eco se le forma una gota en la enciam).

_ Si, ¿pero sabes?, nos hemos acostumbrado al santuario desde hace un tiempo, pero esta es tu primera vez, aunque para mi es la segunda… ponte la mascara.

_ S-si.

Al sentir que alguien las estaba vigilando, se ponen las mascaras y capturan al intruso que las había seguido, que era un soldado.

_ ¡Dime quien te envío! Si no respondes será mejor que digas tus últimas palabras.

El soldado asustado por el poder abrumador de las jóvenes, decidió hablar.

_ E-patriarca me ordenó seguirlas para que no escaparan, pero por favor, no me maten.

Aunque llevara la mascara puesta, Eco soltó una ráfaga de aire helado furiosa que congelo el suelo, incluso las piernas del soldado, haciéndolo temblar del frío y del horror que ambas hermanas representaban.

_ Flor… vigila de que no se escape… iré a ver a una persona.

_ Si, ten cuidado hermana.

_ Descuida, ya estuve en peores condiciones.

Eco se va hacia los doce templos, que los pasa sin ningún problema, llegando a la recamara del patriarca donde los soldados abren la puerta y ella pasa sin ningún problema, fue caminando despacio y apago su Cosmos para que no notaran son presencia, pero no encontró a Saga en ningún lado, entonces escucho la risa de una de las doncellas, las vio y estaban al lado de Saga. Sin saber el porque, Eco sintió que se estaba destruyendo por dentro, al ver la imagen con sus propios ojos, sintió ira, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza, celos, odio, dolor, envidia, no aguanto mas y se fue caminando, su Cosmos cambio de odio a tristeza.

Al parecer aun sentía algo por aquel hombre que le había arrebatado su libertad, este percibió que su Cosmos había cambiado y fue a ver si estaba, pero se había ido, mientras se sentía mal por dentro. Eco fue bajando de los templos y se dirigió a donde se encontraban su hermana y el soldado, se sintió mal durante el camino, pero fue tal como dijo ella: "De seguro estará tomando vino con otra de sus sirvientas y haciendo su nidito de amor con ellas".

_ Al parecer… tenía razón… ¿porque me siento así? Al fin seré libre de ese hombre, ya no necesitare de el, pero… porque… porque… ¡PORQUE! ¿¡PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI!?... No entiendo…

Aunque no se hubiera sacado la mascara, comenzó a llorar, cuando llega al lugar donde entrenaba con su hermana, su actitud cambio.

_ Hermana… ¿que paso?

_ Flor… a partir de ahora… mataremos a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino… Mientras tu… (Dirigiéndose al soldado) ve a darle a ese asqueroso patriarca mi mensaje… que las herederas de Libra, lo castigaran en nombre de la diosa Athena, si dices quienes somos, no dudaremos en matarte… LARGATE!

El soldado obedece y sale corriendo hacia los doce templos, mientras las gemelas lo ven alejarse.

_ Hermana, creo que tendré que matarlo cuando le de el mensaje.

_ Si… cuando lo mates, asegúrate de que no te reconozca, cuando haya pasado esto, tendremos que entrenar más duro para poder rebelarnos y hacerles ver la escoria que llaman patriarca.

_ Si, mañana iré a entrenar a otro lugar, debemos despertar el poder de nuestra maldición.

Eco y Flor se cortan los vendajes del cuello y la frente, mostrando las cicatrices en forma de espina, pero en la frente de Flor decía debajo de las espinas la palabra Loveless, mientras que en Eco decía la palabra Beloved.

_ Es hora de mostrar nuestro poder, en nombre de la diosa Athena.

_ Por la paz y la justicia… Porque en nosotras… no existe el amor.

Ocultando sus sentimientos y mostrando unas miradas frías y decididas, el momento de rebelarse y de venganza había llegado. Cuando el soldado llego a darle la noticia al patriarca impostor, este reacciono de una manera sorprendida.

_ ¿¡Quienes fueron los que te dieron el mensaje!? (Si alguien se entera que Athena no esta aquí, mis planes se irán abajo).

_ ¡Su ilustrísima!, las personas que me dieron el mensaje fue-

Dos ráfagas de hielo y oscuridad destruyen el cuerpo del soldado en pedasos. Saga quedo aterrorizado por la muerte del soldado.

_ ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? Responde.

_ Le advertimos que si decía algo de nosotras, acabaría así… pero que tonto humano.

_ Es tal como lo deducimos… los humanos son herramientas que se destruyen fácilmente…

Se muestran ante el patriarca, pero tenían otros atuendos. Flor tenia una mascara-antifaz que le cubría la mitad de la cara, con una capucha negra, guantes negros y un vestido gris que hacia juego con el ropaje, mientras Eco vestía un kinomo blanco con bordajes azules oscuros, dentro de este tenia un yukata negro, una mascara azul oscura que solo tenia descubierta su boca, un listón gris oscuro que sostenía el kinomo y abajo estaba descalza.

_ ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

_ Mi nombre es Beloved (Eco)

_ Yo me llamo Loveless (Flor)

_ Sabemos quien eres patriarca, o debería decir, caballero Dorado de Géminis, Saga. Fuiste Tu Quien mato al Verdadero patriarca hace trece años, intentaste matar a Athena y acusaste a Aioros de Sagitario de traidor. Alguien como tu debe ser eliminado, porque eres la reencarnación mal.

_ ¿Eliminarme? Jajajajaja, ustedes mocosas no lo entenderían, yo soy el salvador que conquistara la tierra, veo que ustedes son las que se hacen llamar las herederas de Libra.

_ Beloved… este hombre esta loco (hermana, este tipo esta loco).

_ En efecto, Loveless (lose Flor, pero descuida, pronto podremos tomar su cabeza). Por ahora Saga, te estaremos observando desde lejos, desafortunadamente aun no estamos preparadas para enfrentarte, a veces me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Eco después de haberte visto con las doncellas.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas insinuando, mocosa?

_ Pronto sabrás la verdad, pero ahora tendrás que esperar.

Desaparecen de la vista de Saga, mientras este las ve desaparecer por las sombras, cae de su mejilla una lágrima, susurrando el nombre de una persona a quien quiso tanto.

_ Eco ...

Mientras que las hermanas vuelven al templo de Aries, Eco se prepara para que el momento de su venganza llegue.


	3. Un corazon Vacio

Capitulo 3: Un corazón vacío

Pasó una semana, los asesinatos de los soldados crecían a un número indefinido, Saga estaba más preocupado e irritable que las veces anteriores, pues había mandado a los soldados a investigar quienes eran las chicas, pero cada vez que enviaba a más soldados, acababan muertos, Flor se había ido del santuario (con permiso de el claro) con el pretexto de ir a una misión, sino que en realidad se iba del santuario para entrenar pero ella y Eco ocultaban sus otras identidades.

-¿Quienes son esas mujeres infernales? ¿Porque me conocen?

No se había dado cuenta, pero Eco estaba oculta detrás de los pilares, dibujando una sonrisa de victoria, su venganza estaba resultando tal como lo había planeado, incluso se había quedado a escuchar la discusión de la doble personalidad del hombre, ya que había desarrollado la habilidad de leer los corazones y mentes de sus oponentes.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Debiste haberlas dejado morir. Gracias a la presencia de esas gemelas, las otras harpías empeoran la situación.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quería dejarla morir, no quiero perderla de nuevo!

Eco se quedo algo dudosa por eso, preguntándose a si misma el porque no la dejo morir, si supo que estorbaría en sus planes y que debía deshacerse de ella, pero se había negado, sin saber la respuesta de esa pregunta que la estuvo incomodando desde que la habían llevado a la enfermería.

-OH, veo que después de haberle lastimado, aun sigues insistiendo que nunca la dejarías, no, aun seguimos insistiendo en poseerla.

-Por haberme dejado llevar por los celos, termine matando al único amigo que tenia. Después de eso… la había perdido.

_**Flaschback:**_

Ocho años antes de la trama actual, Eco había llegado al santuario por razones desconocidas incluso para si misma, solo tenia en la cabeza encontrar a su hermana. En aquel entonces tenia el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y siempre sonreía. Escucho pasos de alguien acercarse, no era más que su único amigo, Nishiki.

-Eco, vayamos a entrenar o nos castigaran con 70 lagartijas.

-Ya voy Nishiki, pero si tu no aguantas ni 90 lagartijas.

-No seas cruel (haciendo cara de angelito, pero no funcionaba en ella).

Cuando había llegado al santuario, se le permitió entrenar sola al igual que Nishiki, pero al tener problemas con la resistencia física, ambos decidieron ayudarse y habían avanzado bastante, volviéndose amigos, pero alguien los estaba observando con ojos llenos de celos y enojo.

Al caer la noche, unos soldados habían ido a la cabaña en donde los niños aprendices se hospedaban y habían dicho que el patriarca había llamado a Nishiki y a Eco sin saber el porque los llamo. Llegando a la entrada, los solados de apartan y esperan afuera, algo que los dejo extrañados, Eco sabia quien era el patriarca impostor, pero decidió no dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Nos llamo patriarca?

-(risa malvada) Es hora de que mueran.

Los soldados habían rodeado a los jóvenes sin dejar salida alguna.

-¡Una trampa!

-Muere…Nishiki.

Cegado por el enojo y los celos, Saga ataca al chico para terminar con su vida, pero no se había dado cuenta que antes de lanzar el ataque, unos cabellos blancos como la nieve había sido manchados con la sangre de la misma dueña, Eco se había interpuesto en el ataque para salvar a su amigo, eso dejo al geminiano sorprendido de que a pesar de ser un caballero dorado, alguien logro sobrevivir a su ataque, pero había lastimado a la persona que mas quería y volviendo a su personalidad normal.

-E…. Eco… yo no… no quería…

-No… no es cierto… ¡NISHIKI!

Con lágrimas en los ojos y de haber presenciado que mataban a su único amigo, corre desesperada hacia Nishiki y trata de curarlo, pero se lo impidió.

-E….co… por favor…prométeme…una cosa…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES SOLA, TENGO MIEDO!… ¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE!

-Por favor… protege… a Athena…

En su último aliento, vio como su amigo murió con una sonrisa, pues una promesa debía cumplirse, y ella se aseguraría llevarla a cabo.

-¿Porque? Era mi amigo… ¿porque siempre… me arrebatan lo que me hace feliz? No entiendo…

-Eco… yo no quería… yo no quería…

-Pensé… que eras diferente Saga… pero me equivoque… prefiero que me vean como un fenómeno… ¡A QUE ME VEAN COMO ALGUIEN DEBIL!

Por el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar y por el sufrimiento del ahora y del futuro, Eco emano un Cosmos frío lleno de tristeza acompañado por un grito de sufrimiento, congelando todo lo que había a su alrededor y a hasta los guardias, congelándolos hasta que los cuerpos explotaran en trozos de hielo.

-(¿Este es… el Cosmos de Eco? Es tan…vacío… tan triste… pero es muy hermoso).

Eco se mostró con una mirada fría, llena de odio hacia el asesino de su único amigo, mostrándose como alguien superior a el.

-Me volveré… mas fuerte… para proteger a mi hermana… esta cicatriz…será la prueba de mi venganza hacia ti, Saga de Géminis.

-¡Eco espera! Yo no quería lastimarte, yo estaba-

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero escuchar otra palabra de tu asquerosa boca!... Por suerte ya tengo la localización de mi hermana, debí haberme imaginado que fue tu culpa de separarnos al nacer… tal como lo deduje… eres un engendro del mal, disfrazado como una persona pura, que en realidad hay oscuridad en tu corazón.

-¡Eco! ¡Por favor escúchame!

-No necesito las suplicas de nadie… si tengo que destruir el santuario para eliminarte… no importa cuanto te escondas… te encontrare.

Crea varias esferas de energía, mientras que la recamara se envolvía en un aire helado.

-Esto es…

-Si, una nueva técnica que he creado…y veo que podré probarla en ti… ¡Eternal Ice!

Se forman glaciares blancos, destrozando todo lo que estaba en su camino, pero Saga los destruye con un solo golpe y no encontró a Eco en ningún lado, supo que había huido y que utilizo la técnica para distraerlo. Aunque encontró un mensaje en la pared que no le gusto…estaba escrito con la sangre de Eco, mostrando una sensación de terror:

_**CUANDO EL TIEMPO PASE… IRE POR TU CABEZA.**_

Al leer el mensaje, sintió que se derrumbaba por completo, mostrándose lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Eco… perdóname…perdóname…Eco…

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Eco se quedo unos segundos, viendo el recuerdo sangriento dentro de su mente, donde su rostro muestra una mirada triste, pero no salio ninguna lagrima de sus ojos, y cambio a una mirada molesta y llena de odio, recordando que debía matarlo para poder deshacerse del peso de culpa cuando no pudo proteger a su mejor amigo.

-Desde cuando estuviste ocultándote, Beloved, no… ¡Eco de Horologium!

-Lo suficiente para que me hicieras recordar ese asqueroso recuerdo, pero descuida, porque pronto dejaras de vivir.

_**Continuará**_.

Gomen gomen, me disculpo si no estuve pero la escuela me esta matando XD. En fin acá les dejo el capitulo, escribiré el otro dentro de unos días. Saludos n_n.


	4. Las relaciones son dolorosas

Capitulo 4: Las relaciones son dolorosas

Ambos estaban frente a frente, dirigiéndose miradas tristes y llenas de odio. Eco tenía puesta la armadura de Horologium, mientras que Flor se había llevado la armadura de Pavo Real con el objetivo de que aprendieran a utilizar lo más pronto posible su poder. Ambos comenzaron a elevar sus Cosmos, antes de empezar el duelo, se dirigieron unas pocas palabras.

-Te advierto que no voy a ser amable contigo, te mostrare que perdí mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Aun insistes en que me mataras, pero te abriré los ojos y darte cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo me perteneces.

I -¡Si de náuseas!

Sin dudar ni un segundo, se lanza a atacarlo pero este detiene su golpe, seguido por una patada que le dio en la cabeza y ambos retrocedieron, de la frente de su oponente salio una gota de sangre, provocando su enojo mientras que ella dibujo una sonrisa.

-Como te atreves… nadie fue capaz de hacerme una herida de ese modo.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que tener cuidado con tu cabeza, ya que es lo que tanto quise decapitar.

-Jujuju ... Jajajajaja!

El cabello de Saga cambia de azul a negro y sus ojos se entornan de un rojo ardiente, Eco cambio su actitud a una mas fría y con ganas de cortar su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa psicópata.

-¡Estoy feliz, al fin podré eliminarte!

-Bien, inténtalo, ¿pero que te parece si hacemos una apuesta? Si yo gano, decapitare tu cabeza.

-Jejejejeje… Suena interesante, pero si yo gano, reclamare lo que me pertenece.

- Hace 8 años... me enseñaste como era un verdadero caballero...pero...me arrebataste todo...desde ese día...me llene de odio...¡QUIERO VENGANZA!

Escuchar eso, hizo que Eco lo atacara sin parar, golpe tras golpe, no se sentía cansada y acumulo algo de Cosmos en sus piernas seguido por los golpes, haciendo que Saga retrocediera y no usara su peor técnica, el Galaxian Explotion, eso hizo que tuviera algo de ventaja en el combate. Siguieron peleando, intercambiando puños entre ambos oponentes, mientras Eco atacaba, sentía que algo no había salido bien en sus planes.

-(Es raro… ¿porque me siento triste? Ya podré cumplir mi promesa… podré vengar a Nishiki, pero no entiendo… ¿Porque me siento así?)

Eco seguía atacándolo, pero por dentro se sentía muy triste, insegura y al mismo tiempo molesta, los recuerdos iban y venían, maldecía su vida una y otra vez, quiso desaparecer para que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sin embargo se distrajo unos segundos, haciendo que Saga le hiciera una herida en la mejilla por haber esquivado el golpe.

-Dudas en matarme, tenia que haberlo imaginado, aun me amas.

Al escuchar dichas palabras, quedo en un estado de shock temporal. Su respiración se agitaba, los ojos se dilataron, temblaba y estallo de la rabia que sentía.

-Cállate ... Callate ... Callate, Callatis, Callate! ¡Callate! TU 'sabe nada de MI! ¿Crees que ser un TE patriarca impostor utiliza para saber todo? No soy una tonta como Otras Mujeres, que sufrió desde que metiste en mi camino y permitir que el lo Hagas Mismo mi hermana leer.

Amor, fue la palabra que tanto odiaba, que al mismo tiempo le daba asco con tan solo escucharla, tanto parloteo comenzaba a molestarla y se quito la armadura, ya no le importaba nada, ni Saga, ni el santuario, ni Athena, solo le importaba que su hermana viviera una vida tranquila en donde no sufriera lo mismo que ella, no decidió esperar y comenzó a atacarlo.

-Cometiste un grave error al subestimarme… te arrancare la cabeza si es necesario.

Saga estaba algo sorprendido que, sin armadura, Eco fuera tan fuerte, que incluso provocaba grietas en el suelo y todo lo que tocaba en con las manos se congelaba.

-Es extraño, tu mente esta vacía, no piensas en nada, no sientes nada, quieres destruirlo todo ¿porque llegar a este extremo? Si sabes que perderás.

-Al menos, mi hermana podrá vivir tranquila, con una vida en la que no sufrirá, en donde no este involucrada en peleas, ni con la guerra. Quiero darle una vida normal y pueda seguir viviendo, y no como una marioneta del santuario, ni de los dioses.

-Dejar todo por tu hermana… debí haberme dado cuenta que aun eres débil.

Ninguno de los dos descuidaba su guardia, Eco y Saga comenzaban a debilitarse poco a poco, habían pasado casi 8 horas, los dos no cedían del uno al otro, tenían las ropas rasgadas y rasguños y sus cuerpos estaban magullados, Eco comenzó a elevar su Cosmos, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza decidió concentrar todo en un solo golpe.

-(Mierda… con los asesinatos que provoque y la ausencia de Flor hizo que me debilitara a medias… no quiero que este involucrada en esto… ya no quiero).

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, cada vez se sentía más débil pero no le importo, sus venas comenzaban a hincharse, sus uñas se entornan de color negro, su piel se volvía pálida y comenzaba a ver todo borroso, sintió un gran dolor que recorría por cada célula de su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar para resistir el dolor mientras una esfera gigante de descontrolado pero gigantesco poder crece sobre sus manos.

-(Aguanta… comparado al dolor de mi hermana, al de Nishiki y de las personas que este hombre asesino por propio interés, esto no es nada). ¡SI TENGO QUE MORIR PARA DESHACERME DE TU EXISTENCIA…ENTONCES DARE MI VIDA CON GUSTO!

-susurrando: No dejare que mueras y perderte de nuevo…

-¡HASTA NUNCA, GEMINIS! ¡MALDICION DE LEVIATHAN!

Explotion -¡Galaxian!

Con una mirada de psicópata y con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, lanza la esfera gigantesca hacia Saga y este lanza su ataque hacia la esfera, mientras que pierde la conciencia poco a poco, mira como ambos ataques chocan entre si, haciendo una colisión, explota y ambos salen por los aires, el techo explota y los caballeros dorados mas cercanos a la recamara del patriarca, estaba nublado y llovía sin cesar. Eco estaba apoyada en un pilar mientras su tobillo estaba atrapado por un escombro, con lo poco que le quedaba de la vista, miro el cielo y se dejo mojar por las gotas frías de la lluvia, recordando todo lo que vivió.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta… de que aun era débil… si Nishiki me hubiera visto en este estado… lo avergonzaría… solo soy un fracaso… que debe ser borrado.

Agradeció al cielo de que lloviera, pues así nadie notaria sus lágrimas, no quiso nada más que desaparecer de la vida de todos, ya que pensaba que todo hubiera estado bien si ella no hubiera existido. Vio que Saga se acercaba y lo miro con una mirada vacía.

-¿Que me estas mirando? Si vas a matarme… hazlo ahora… no logre cumplir mi venganza… no podré proteger a mi hermana… ya no merezco seguir viviendo… ¿¡QUE ESPERAS!? ¡MATAME!

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Eco se desmaya por haber usado muy seguido su Cosmos, Saga cambia de personalidad, la carga y se la lleva a sus aposentos, la deja en una gran cama espaciosa y de grandes sabanas, apoyando cuidadosamente su cabeza en uno de los almohadones y antes de volver a su papel de patriarca, acaricia una vez mas el rostro de la joven que le robo el corazón.

-Te he extrañado Eco… ¿Que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreír? Haría cualquier cosa… para que me muestres tu sonrisa, tal como lo hacías antes… Ahora que soy el Patriarca, puedo darte lo que quieras, pero solo quiero que sonrías para mi, porque tu sonrisa fue la que me dio tu calor... quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre...quiero que seas feliz, mi amada Eco.

Los caballeros dorados habían llegado, el patriarca impostor dijo que los asesinos habían huido. Después de tres días, Eco había recobrado el conocimiento, vio que su cuerpo estaba pálido como de costumbre, tenia vendadas algunas partes de su cuerpo, cambiaron el hilo que estaba cocido en ambos lados de su rostro al igual que su ropa, lo único que cambio fueron sus uñas que estaban negras, pero empezó a llorar por lo sucedido.

-Maldito… ¿porque no me ha matado? ¿Por qué?...

-Porque eres importante para mí.

Levantando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas personas que se enfrentaron hace poco estaban frente a frente, era de noches y ya habían reparado el techo, ella no espero y trato de escapar, pero le agarro ambas muñecas y la tiro suavemente a la cama, evitando que se lastimara de nuevo, la miro a los ojos, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas hasta llegar el muslo y mas arriba hacia su cuello, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿¡Q-que estas haciendo, pervertido!? ¡Suéltame!

-Yo gane la apuesta… a partir de ahora eres mía… si intentas escapar, entonces tendré que castigarte…pero te advierto… que los disfrutaras tanto como yo.

Sin pedir permiso, la beso a la fuerza y provoco que se sonrojara y se enojara solo por escuchar lo que tanto le había desagradado por años, era tener algún tipo de relación con el, solo pudo esperar a que la pesadilla terminara.

Perdon perdon perdon y mil perdon, por la demora la escuela me esta matando y casi ya son los examenes finales. Aca les dejo otro capitulo, disfruten :).


End file.
